Captain
by 0XCiel4VR
Summary: What would happen if Freddy and crew went to have a non-hostile talk with Mike and Jeremy? One-Shot, and some quick strong words.


"M-Mike, we have a problem here." Said a voice of a young man, who sounded nervous.  
>"What is it? Need to use the toilet again?" Said a deeper voice of a different man, teasing his partner.<br>"N-no… th-the old ones are at the hallway, moving towards us." The nervous one said, this surprised the other man and got him a bit worried.  
>"What? It's only 11 PM here, they shouldn't be moving at least until 12 AM." Upon saying this, they heard footsteps, metallic footsteps.<br>"Damn it, Jeremy, put on your mask, and toss me mine." Jeremy wore a mask of a bear, and what Jeremy passed to Mike was a mask of a pirate fox, Mike stared at his mask before putting it on, glancing at Jeremy, then walking into the hallway.

Jeremy was confused, and was shouting for Mike to stop, but he kept on going, Jeremy was worried for the safety of his friend and gave chase to Mike, continuing to plead for Mike to stop, but he just wouldn't listen. Eventually, Mike stopped, and Jeremy was going to scold Mike, until he realized why he stopped, upon facing where Mike was looking at, he saw the animatronics there already, wires out, parts lost, and mold and rust covering them, he was unable to move because of his fear.

"…Mike.." A deep robotic voice said, coming from the pizzeria's mascot and lead singer of his band, Freddy Fazbear. "You can take off the mask.. We're not here to harm you, but when it's 11:50, get out of here."  
>Jeremy and Mike were confused, about them knowing their disguise, realizing about that they have no protection, Mike took off his mask immediately, and he signaled Jeremy to take his off as well.<br>"Freddy…..Chica…Bonnie…." Mike said, looking at all of them as he said their names, the names, of his childhood heroes, but none of them were his favorite.  
>"M-Mike? What the hell is going on h-here?" Jeremy was nervous about this, how they were all just standing there, not attacking them or anything.<br>"Jeremy, stay quiet first, alright? This is something personal, go back into the office, so that way you're closer to the exit should these three go berserk." Mike commanded, but Jeremy noticed something in his sentence.  
>"Asides from that I won't leave you here, M-Mike, Why three, can't you see Fo-" Jeremy was interrupted with a glare from Mike, Jeremy decided that he should go and wait for Mike at the office, should he come back.<br>"…Good, now that he's gone, I can go ahead and ask why the hell you're here, Freddy? You shouldn't be roaming until 12." Mike said this in a rather commanding tone, surprising the animatronics.

"Mike, we want to tell you, while we still can, about what the hell is going on here, and before that, someone wants to apologize." A high-pitched, but sorrowful, mechanical voice said, coming from Chica the Chicken, the back-up singer of the band.  
>"Well you can go tell that "someone" of yours to fuck off!" Mike yelled angrily, scaring Chica for a bit.<p>

"M-Mike, lad, pl-please, listen t-ter m-me, I-I am trul-l-ly sor-rr for what I've done to ye, me l-lad, I didn't mean to try to harm my first and o-only friend and that M-M-Mangle ruined both of ye lives, a-a-among all ye-ye people, I swear."  
>A robotic, familiar, pirate voice said, upon hearing this, Mike was clenching his fist to keep himself calm, what emerged from the shadows, the origin of the voice, was none other than the horribly decayed, but once famous of the crew among Fazbear's Pizzeria, Foxy, the Pirate.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here, Foxy, I have sworn to myself that I will never forgive the two of you!" It looked like as if Mike was ready to punch Foxy and even break him even more.

"Lad, please, I didn't mean for this to happen, I was not e-ex-pe-pecting this to ha-ppe-pen to Jere-re-m-my, do ye really think that I would do somethin' that horrible to yer friend, Mikey?" Foxy said in a sorrowful voice, with a hint of forgiveness being asked.

"You didn't expect it, but you should've! Expect the unexpected, right, Captain!? A captain should know what will happen and should do something about it! Not just let it happen anyway, ever since that day, and since he recovered from it, he told me that the animatronics were acting up, the new ones, and you should know this, including your friends!" Foxy cowered back, acknowledging just how badly that Mangle and him had ruined them.

"Lad, please, le'me expla-" "Explain what, Foxy!? You were the idol of many, arguably even more popular than Freddy himself, and he knows that!" Foxy turned to Freddy and Freddy bowed his head in confirmation. "You're even more popular than your replacements! To the people who knew you! Only ones who liked the new ones more were the ones who never got a chance to see the old Fazbear Pizzeria, the one that was left to rot ever since you moved to this location, before being scrapped for the new ones!" All of these words hit Foxy hard like getting hit by a train.

"Why, Foxy, why didn't you at the least try to prevent it from happening…." Tears were starting to come out from Mike. "Th-they weren't the only ones who looked to you as a hero…Why… why didn't you try to stop Mangle…you were all that I had then, my parents died... and then I was just left alone, I was lucky to have even found a family willing to take me in, even then, they were assholes, treating me like shit, only one worth it there was just my mother and father….. My…my uncle was an alcoholic, he got drunk, then on a certain night, when we came back from watching you guys… uncle had a gun, another argument, before killing everyone there, leaving no one but my mother and I, my father was at another country at the time, fortunately. Hell, he was at that same country ever since I was born, I could only talk to him through letters…. You and mother were the only ones, but now that she's gone, and dad is currently at prison, framed for a murder…. I got nobody else but you.." Mike lost it at this point and began to cry, all of the emotion locked up within him just broke out and took over his mind, as memories flooded into his mind.

All animatronics except Foxy stayed silent and stood there. Foxy went over and just let Mike lean onto his shoulder as he cried. Foxy was the closest thing to being safe for Mike to cry on, Freddy had wires sticking out of his arms and chest, Bonnie lacked an arm, and even then there were still holes here and there, Chica could electrocute Mike with the wires sticking at the end of her wings, Foxy simply had holes, scratches, and rips on his chest, face, and arm, but the wires were still in place, ironically despite being the most broken. Foxy gave Mike a slight hug as he cried.

"Mike! It's almost 11:50, we got to get out of here now!" Jeremy's voice came from the office.  
>Mike pushed Foxy away from him gently, before turning around, glancing at Foxy, before he started to walk, before that, Foxy called Mike's attention, and gave him back his mask that he had forgotten.<p>

"Mikey… I understand if ye decide not to forgive my mistake and Mangle…. But could we at the least, still be each others' hearties?" Foxy asked.  
>"…S-sure….but.. next time… you will explain everything…. Why that happened….. alright, Captain?" Mike smiled as he wiped the tears from him, and Foxy gave the closest thing to a smile that he could do, before Mike wore his mask again and walked back into the office, and the old animatronics walked back into the PartsService room, going to finish their little chat in the future.


End file.
